Vans and Combat Boots
by Guilty Grey
Summary: Wammy's is a sea full of gifted fish. When Grey, more like an octopus rather than a fish, has to leave the orphanage, her life gets jumbled up in the Kira case. Join her on her quest to find her brother's murderer and get revenge. OCxI'm not saying! :


**Hey. Wazzup. Anyway, before you read, there is definitely some cursing in this story. Please do not be offended. That was not my purpose for the words. Also, whenever there is a line break, it's switching between Mello and Grey's POV, until stated otherwise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except my ideas and my OC, Grey.**

_I'm finally turning four, but I'm sad because big brother isn't here._

_I'm turning five today, but Mr. Roger said brother wasn't here._

_Today I'm turning six…_

_Seven…_

_I heard that age doesn't matter at Wammy's, but I enjoy keeping track. Eight._

_Nine…_

_Ten…_

_I __**think**__ I'm eleven today. Dumb leap year._

_Twelve. I'm still not adopted._

_Thirteen. Still not one friend._

_Fourteen, yet still the dumbest._

Fifteen. When was I going to blow this damn popsicle stand?

I stalked down the hallway towards the eating area, passing all the geniuses that inhabited this gifted school. I was put here out of my brother's request, but he hasn't talked to me in years. I know he's been investigating and all that crap, but why the hell would he dump his dumbass little sister _here? _I was about as gifted as a turtle.

I was never really into eating. I only ate good food, not the terrible Wammy food. They weren't into dessert at this school, and that always made me disappointed. You couldn't even chew gum or eat a chocolate bar without a teacher breathing heavily down your back.

When I looked around, I felt like the needle in the haystack, a drop in the ocean, a fart in a sandstorm. Compared to my brother, I was nothing. _Nothing._

My brother was the great detective, _L. _You probably wouldn't be able to tell from looking at me. I had dark brown hair. My skin was fairly tan. The only thing we shared was our eyes. They were a dark, dark purple. Nearly black. I hated them. But let me tell you, light contacts for extremely dark eyes were hard to find, and fucking expensive.

I found my way to the table placed in the corner, out of sight, out of mind. It felt like I was frozen in the moment; not moving, breathing, or thinking, but the world around me seemed to be beating at a fast pace, like an African drum. I knew I was alone. I've always been alone.

I knew I was alone. I've always been alone, but I knew my opinion was 100% correct, and Matt should just admit it. I poked angrily at the sandwich on my plate, "Matt, you know I'm right! The best Nintendo 64 game was Perfect Dark. It doesn't get better than that classic!"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Matt waved his stupid gloved finger in my face, "Ocarina of Time is number one, and always will be." He took his Nintendo DS out his pocket, "All Zelda games are the best!"

I quickly smacked the console from his hands, "That game has no friggin' point! Perfect Dark is amazing!"

"Ocarina of Time."

"Perfect Dark!"

"Ocarina ofTime."

"PERFECT DARK!" I stood up, and loomed over my dumbass friend.

"Geez, Mello, take a chill pill. Why don't we do this like civilized people?"

"FIST FIGHT?"

"No," he replied, stretching out the 'O,' "Let's ask someone else's opinion." Matt squinted through his dark goggles as he surveyed the room, "There. Let's ask her." He points at a girl sitting across the room.

"HEY YOU!" I screech across the room.

"HEY YOU!" I hear a shout across the room, and turn to see a blonde kid who I instantly recognize as Mello. He was 2nd in line to succeed my brother.

I stood up and briskly stalk over to him, "I have a name you know."

"Yeah, I don't care what it is. Listen, we just need your opinion on something."

"Geez Mels. Be kind to the nice lady." The redhead sitting with Mello piped in.

"I don't friggin' need to. Besides-"

I cut him off there, "What the hell do you need?" I beg.

The redhead cut in, "Which Nintendo 64 game was the best one ever made?"

I pause. "You guys interrupted my break time for this?"

"YES. NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION." Blondie yelled in my face.

"DON'T YELL AT ME, AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I screech back.

"Okay, guys, guys. Calm down. Can you please just tell us your favorite?"

"…Fine." I reply angrily.

"FINALLY." Mello said sarcastically. I snarled at him, then raced through all the N64 games I could think of. The best one?

_Hmmm…Perfect Dark was pretty good. Then there was also Zelda: Ocarina of Time. That one was really good…"_Zelda: Ocarina of Time," I state.

Mello's mouth hung open while Matt celebrated in the background, "I was right, you were wrong. I was right, you were wrong."

"Well, what does she know? She's a dumb underling!"

"Excuse me!" I yell in his face, "I'm still here!"

"Yeah, I don't care where you are." He then looked over at Matt, "Underling's opinions are half-assed."

"MY OPINION IS WHAT?" I growl.

"Half-assed. Dumb. Stupid. Bullshit. I wouldn't expect you to understand this advanced vocabulary."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" I lunge at Mello, only to be pulled back by Matt.

"Calm down. You don't want to anger Mello, do you?" He breathed into my ear. I had seen Mello's temper, and it was not pretty. It wasn't worth angering him over something like this.

"Fine!" I turn around and stomp out the room.

"Hey!"

I turn around to see Mello yelling at me, once again, across the room, "WHAT?" I screech, attracting unwanted attention.

"You didn't eat, you anorexic sloth!"

_Breathe, Grey, breathe. _"Thanks for the concern," I mutter back. _I had just made an enemy._

_I had just made an enemy._

"Hey, Mels, don't you think you were a bit mean to her? She was just stating her opinion."

"I really don't care," I tug a chocolate bar out of my jacket and pull off the wrapper, "Besides," I continue, "She had a terrible temper. People like that deserve to be put in their place."

I barely make out his words, "Just like someone else I know." He stood up, grabbed his bag, and strode out the room.

_Pft. I don't need him. I enjoy being alone._

_I enjoy being alone. I'd rather stare out my window for hours than be around people with shitty personalities. _I fiddle through the crap that clutters my room. _There it is. _I lift up my laptop and place it on my bed. _Now to check on the investigation. _With a few taps of the keys, I was on . _Hm…Kira's still on the loose. More criminals have been killed. _Closing my laptop half-way, I fiddle around some more, searching for my glasses. _There. _I spot them in a beige case lying under a few books. I stealthily slip them on. _Now I can see. _I open my laptop again, only to be staring at the same site, except clearer. Pushing my glasses up my nose, I skim the article, searching for anything about my brother. _Nothing. The investigation must be going smoothly._

I hear a loud knock on the door, "Who's there?" I ask, surprised. Quickly, I take off my glasses and throw them behind my bed.

"Roger needs to see you right away in his office!"

"Can it wait?" I yell, "I'm kinda busy right n-"

"No! Right away!" he cut me off.

_What did I do this time? _Wandering through my memories, I hop off my bed, and pace towards the door. Pulling open the door, I stretch my arms above my head, loosening my back. _Craaack._ "Ah, that's better," I mumble to myself. "Mm, hm. Lalalala." Humming song lyrics, I stroll down the long, never ending hallways. I overhear the smart asses in a near-by room commenting on a math equation. _Losers._

I arrive at Roger's office, only to be greeted by a sign on the door that read, _Busy at the moment. Please, do take a seat and wait patiently. _"God. Rushed down here for nothing," I park myself down in an uncomfortable plastic chair, and pick at a scab on my hand. The waiting room was probably the most boring place in the entire world. The walls were painted white. The pictures were spattered with shades of blacks and greys.

"I'm 15, and it's time for me to get out of here!" I hear someone yell from inside the office. The door bursts open to reveal the blonde-haired, chocolate eating, smartass, Mello. He storms right past me, ignoring my presence.

_Geez, someone's got his panties in a knot. _

A little boy, who goes by the alias Near, strolls out the door next. He's 1st in line to succeed my brother. Why would Roger need to speak with the top 2? I impatiently tap my foot loudly, until I see Roger arrive at the door. His face was drenched in grief and frustration, "Thank you coming Miss Grey," he says, "This way please."

I quickly stand up. I want to get back to my room ASAP. Entering the small office, I see Roger's desk standing firmly at the front of the room. There was no chair to sit in, so I stood and waited for my punishment.

"Miss Grey…"

_Get on with it old man!_

"Your brother…"

_Yes! What about him?_

"L…"

_Yes, I know who my brother is._

"I need to inform you that…"

_Yes?_

"He's…"

_Spit it out, geezer!_

"Dead."

_…_

_ Dead?_

_ My brother?_

_ L?_

_ Dead?_

"This…" I pause, selecting my next words, "This is a joke, right? Hehehe…" My mouth felt dry and sticky. Roger wasn't one to joke.

He shook his head firmly.

"Kira…" My lips became numb. The world around me spun. And sparkled. It spun while sparkling, "KIRA. KIRA DID IT! DIDN'T HE?" I clench my hands into fists and throw them onto Roger's desk.

The old coot remained silent.

"Damn! He promised! He promised!" All my emotions seem to disappear. "He was going to come back. He promised his damn life on it." I twist around, so I'm facing to door. _I'm going to find out what happened to him. I will avenge his death. I will. I swear my goddamned life on it. _I can't even feel myself walking angrily out the door.

Next thing I knew, I was in my room, throwing things into bags and suitcases. I couldn't control my body. My fight or flight mode took the wheel. I chose to fight.


End file.
